One Heck of A 'Goffick' Adventure
by Nori'sLilThief
Summary: What happens when an extremely bored Clarissa Malfoy,who's been raised to be the embodiment of proper all her life meets a lady with bright pink hair, definitely someone her Mother wouldn't consider proper? An experience of a life time, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. I do not claim any rights to own, Nymphadora Tonks, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, Kingsley Shaklebolt, The Ministry of Magic, and any other characters, places or intellectual property of Joanne K. Rowling, nor content of the Harry Potter series. I also do not claim ANYTHING that belongs to another certain author whom I shant name yet because if I owned that crap I would burn my house down or worse. **

**I only claim rights to the plot, my OC, and anything else I actually claim to own. **

The holidays had started a few says ago and Clarissa Malfoy was already bored. She had begged her father to take her to the Ministry with him for work as she did not fancy being stuck with her brother Draco all day as it would more than likely happen, and Clarissa would rather that not happen at all.

She pressed her cheek into the palm of her hand and sighed as she watched Ministry workers passed her by with looks of concern and utter confusion. They ultimately left her be as she was in no position to cause harm or trouble. The little blonde let her gaze drift to her right. On seeing a splash of pink in the corner of her eye, her inbuilt curiosity spiked. Upon turning her head however she discovered that it was not a 'splash of pink' but a pretty woman with bubblegum pink hair.

"Awesome..." Clarissa whispered to herself as she took in the woman.

This woman didn't seem to be that much older than Clarissa, so the young girl assumed her to be in her early twenties at the most. As she watched her, Clarissa found herself completely reminded of a stalker.

So she did the only thing she could think of. After glancing behind her to make sure her father was still busy and would not see her, she stood and began to make her way to where the woman was sitting. Upon reaching her, Clarissa pretended to trip. Okay so she didn't pretend and actually tripped. Big deal.

She fell right in front of the pink haired woman and scrunched up her face in preparation for the fall that she knew would hurt. Fortunately the impact never came. She felt arms around her waist and peeked open an eye to see that she was facing the ground but not on it.

"Wotcher, are you alright?" The woman asked as she tried to help Clarissa up.

She blinked a few times before nodding and muttering a polite 'Thank you.' The woman nodded with a smile.

"Think nothing of it. I haven't seen you here before, I'm Tonks. Nymphadora if you wanted to know but I prefer Tonks, Nymphadora is a horrible name." Said the woman- Tonks.

Clarissa giggled slightly. "I think we should make a Horrible Names club." She said earning a laugh from Tonks.

"Yours can't be that bad."

Clarissa grinned "I'm Clarissa. Clarissa Malfoy."

Tonks' eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Malfoy?" Clarissa bit her lip nodding slightly.

"Right." said Tonks giving a much less nice smile, and more of a firm grin.

Clarissa mentally groaned.

"So um... your hair... It's pink." Clarissa said tucking a strand of her pale blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hmm?" Tonks asked momentarily distracted. "Oh, yeah. I like it like this."

"It's nice and pretty. It suits you." Added Clarissa softly.

Tonks gave a slight laugh "Well thank you Clarissa."

"Please, call me Rissy." Tonks grinned widely.

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here? You can't be older than 15 at the most."

Clarissa sighed slightly. "I'm here with my father for the day, it seemed a bit better than being stuck with Mother and Draco all day."

Tonks nodded understandingly. "Family. They're crazy but you got to love 'em."

Clarissa nodded "Exactly!" Both females let a giggle loose only for them to be cut off by yelling about something going wrong.

"What's…?"

"Don't ask Rissy. I don't know… but I'll-" Tonks' words were cut off by something dropping between them with a chink.

Rissy made to pick up the small star looking locket up, but before she could touch it, it sprung open letting out red and black dust, causing her and Tonks to cough both covered their mouths, as well as they could, closing their eyes as the dust seemed to swirl.

"Tonks!" Clarissa managed through her bout of coughs. "What's this?!"

"I have no idea!"

The two females collapsed to their knees, the swirling dust, now felt like it was pulling them towards it, however ridiculous that sounded. Clarissa tried to stop herself from giving it to the yanking nature of the dust, but ended up slipping on her robes and ended up smacking her own head by mistake.

"Ow…" Clarissa said as she was pulled closer and closer, Tonks following her lead so the younger girl wouldn't be alone if anything happened.

When the dust settled Ministry workers stood frowning and franticly calling around to make sure everybody was accounted for. Almost everyone that had been present their had called in. Except for Nymphadora Tonks.

Alastor Moody grumbled to himself about the girls foolishness. He growled aloud when Lucius Malfoy had stridden over demanding to know where his daughter was, as she had to been in the area, but of course, not on any roll of the Ministry that they would use in this situation. Moody stomped away muttering angrily to himself and snapping at workers to start figuring out what had happened. The only clue being picked up by Kingsley Shacklebolt, a few seconds earlier.

Shacklebolt handed it to Moody. The both of them frowned heavily. "What in Merlin's pants is this?" Moody asked gruffly staring at the... thing in his hand, his magical eye whirling, inspecting ever aspect off it.

**A/N: **_**Hello! It's me, Nori'sLilThief! This is my first time writing for and publishing for this fandom. I have been inspired by the most unlikely thing possible, cookies to whoever can guess what in tarnations it is. Um… I chose Tonks for reasons that you will find out, if anybody is actually interested in this story of course. **_

_**I also like to know how I'm doing! So please review for me and tell me how I'm going I swear I won't get rich from it promise :D , also Favourite and Follow if you wish. Also you are more than welcome to suggest ideas to me, and to guess WHERE exactly Tonks and Rissy have gone, I feel some of you will already know from the shape of the locket and the colours of the dust, if you have ever … well God has mercy on you if you have never read it. **_

_**Also special thanks to MoonyLilyPadfootProngs for being my 'Beta Reader.' You should definitely read the stories written by this wonderful author (They are brilliant!). **_

_**And I'm out, so peace to you my little Unitatoes! **_

**\- Nori'sLilThief**


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks groggily opened her eyes, but had to close them because of the light glaring in her face. She groaned.

"Shit, that's bright," she said rolling over and rubbing her eyes.

"Rissy?" she called out.

Clarissa made a strange mixture of a coughing and spitting noise. "Yes, Tonks?"

"Where are you?"

Tonks felt a weight settle near her and glancing up she saw Rissy in all her pale blondness.

"Where do you think we are?" Clarissa asked looking around.

"Feels like England."

Clarissa gave Tonks an odd look.

"The climate. Everywhere you go everything has a climate feel."

Clarissa nodded uncertainly.

"So, we're still in England. That's good. Now to find out exactly where we are," said Clarissa as she stood up.

She offered a hand to Tonks to help the older woman up, which was accepted.

"Is it just me or does this look suspiciously like the Forbidden Forest?" Tonks asked frowning.

"Just… the weathers odd…. It's sleeting…," said Clarissa on hearing the thumping of rain and snow.

"This doesn't happen often," said Tonks.

"Let's go this way, find out where we are."

"Why can't you apparate? You seem old enough."

"Well, you have to know where you're going and since we don't know we are I don't know where we're going."

Clarissa nodded, accepting the answer as she began to follow Tonks through the forest. The older woman's hair seemed to act as a beacon.

The two glanced around as they walked, hoping to see something familiar.

"The only thing that comes to mind is the damn forbidden forest," mumbled Clarissa.

"I know how you feel," replied Tonks with a frown as she looked up to the tops of the trees.

"It's sort of like that Déjà vu that the mu- Hermione Granger talked about once," blurted Clarissa.

Clarissa berated herself on almost calling Granger a Mudblood. That wouldn't go down well. Tonks did give her an unimpressed look but since Clarissa corrected herself it was soon forgotten.

The two walked for twenty more minutes before the Forest seemed to end.

"Is that..."

"Hogwarts? Not possible..," Tonks said with a befuddled expression.

"Who the fuck are you? Ew are you a prep?" an annoying high voice wafted over to them and Tonks and Clarissa truly could not grasp the concept. "Or are you both retarded as well. OMFG, wait until I tell Willow about this!"

Clarissa blinked before exclaiming "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING YOU MESSED UP MUDBLOOD?!"

Tonks face palmed.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to introduce this character fully next chapter. But I'm trying to keep the suspense. Next chapter soon! Review Please? Yes, I am a shameless Review whore.**


End file.
